


Aftermath

by MissIzzy



Series: Playing Games With the Girls [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-17
Updated: 2003-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never see the big moments happening, they just sort of...do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an x_men100 challenge to use one or more of a list of sentences in a drabble. In this case, the sentence used is "You never see the big moments happening, they just sort of...do."

The three girls had moved their things into another dorm with Logan's aid and were standing around when Rogue apologized. "Don't," said Jubilee. "It was my fault."

But Rogue turned to Logan and said, "Ah'm sorry you got involved in all this."

"Rogue..." Logan started. But she cut him off with a smile that confused him, until he realized it was the first time he hadn't called her "kid." Even after watching her and her two friends behave like them, he didn't think of her as one.

You never see the big moments happening, they just sort of...do. And that night, Logan decided it was time for the games to end.


End file.
